Soarindash
by bronie2002
Summary: Coleccion de fics Soarindash Enjoy!


**"The emptiness"**

 _ **-Should I apologize, to such pathetic Eyes? Just the sigh of you has made me sick tonight...-**_

 _ **Alesana-"a Lunatic's lament**_ "

 _ **The emptiness**_

 _-eres como el cigarrillo..._

 **Prologo:**

 _-Te consumo...me consumes...me haces daño...y no te dejo..._

 **1.-"Alesana, The emptiness"**

-...Y bien...Puede decirme cual es su problema señorita Dash?...-hablo un joven con una peculiar cabellera blanca con celeste y ojos un tanto dorados

-No seas idiota Thunderlane! Sabes perfectamente cual es mi problema!-respondio alterada la mencionada, Rainbow, Rainbow Dash, chica con una cabellera de un impresionante color arcoiris, sus ojos de un color magenta brillante y puro que al verlos sentias que estabas viendo los ojos mas vivos del mundo, reflejaban lealtad y libertad

-Hehe lo siento, ¿Las hormonas atacan otra vez?-pregunto Thunderlane sonriendo

-...-Dash cubrio su sonrojado rostro con sus manos-...Tal vez...

-Owwww mi pequeña Dashie ya...!-se detuvo ya que sintio un fuerte golpe en su estomago que lo dejo sin palabras y peor aun, sin aire

-1, No soy de tu propiedad! 2,Ya crecere! y 3, me llamas Dashie otra vez y no embarazaras a una sola mujer en todo lo que te queda de vida!

-...A-A-A que...! Olvidalo no quiero Saber...

-Ahhhh...es que...No se Thunderlane...Cada vez que veo a Soarin...siento...como si mi cerebro no reaccionara...Creo que tengo que admitirlo...me gusta...

-S-Solo te gusta? 7u7

-No...Me encanta! Tiene unos ojos tan lindos! Y unos labios tan besables! Y su piel tan suave que parece de porcelana perfecta...su cabello tan sexy...Su cuerpo...Es tan...tan...Tan At...!

-Buenos dias Rainbow Dash, Thunderlane...

-Uh?!

-Buenos dias Soarin! Hmmmm me disculpan? Debo irme...-y dicho esto Thunderlane se fue dejando a Dash muy sonrojada y a Soarin confundido

-Hmmm?...hehe supongo que ahora estamos solo tu y yo...-dijo Soarin, el Co-Capitan de la academia Wonderbolt, era sumamente atractivo, tal vez en demasia, era conocido por poner nerviosas a las chicas con solo sonreirles, una de estas sin duda es Dash

-S-Si...-dijo Dash muy sonrojada

-Estas bien?...pareces algo...Nerviosa...

-S-SI! Estoy bien! Muuuy bien!

-Aha...

-E-En serio!

-Dash...Te conosco...y ademas no es la primera vez que estas asi conmigo!

-...yo...

-...Si?...

-...

-?

-Creo que...me...me...gu...gus...tu me...gus...

-hmmm?...-Soarin estaba atento a las palabras de Dash pero de un momento a otro no, miro justo detras de Dash, en la entrada de la academia, ahi se encontraba una bella joven que al parecer esperaba a alguien, Soarin no aparto la vista de ella por alguna razon

-...T-Tu...Escucha...Tu me gusta...!-Dash no pudo terminar ya que Soarin la silencio poniendo su dedo indice en los labios de Dash sonrojandola mucho-...uh?

-Dash...Hablamos despues si?...-dijo Soarin quien al parecer no le presto atencion a las ultimas palabras de Dash, ya que seguia mirando a aquella Joven

-S-S-Si...Claro...Hehe...he...-Dash puso la sonrisa mas fingida que pudo hacer en ese momento mientras veia a Soarin alejarse-...hmmm?...-murmuro Dash al darse cuenta de que Soarin caminaba hacia la joven que se encontraba en la entrada, poniendola celosa, triste, molesta, Osea, La ignoro por ir con una desconocida?!...poco a poco su corazon comenzo a sentirse algo...roto?...herido?...Tal vez...Vacio...

 _ **-How could I be so blind? I guess I fell in love too quickly, but Im Fine...-**_

 _ **Alesana-"Annabel"**_

 _ **The emptiness**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The emptiness es propiedad de Alesana, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

My little pony es propiedad de Hasbro, Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

-.-.-

Sep, holap, como veran este sera un Fic medio emo/cursi, minimo seran 3 capitulos (mas el prologo, osea 4) de cada banda, Va a haber capitulos asi de otros albumes de bandas que creo que serian Wow como para hacer fics, Por esta razon este fic sera largo ya que sera una coleccion de Fics Soarindash de albumes de bandas, masomenos songfics, Enjoy!

Por cierto! No! No soy emo depresiva, solo me gusta Alesana y las cosas pos tristonas we, ustedes saben... :3


End file.
